The Sanctity of Your Arms
by GamberDragon
Summary: FF7AU. Tifa/Aerith, Angeal/Zack. A young pianist, yearning for something different. A poor flower girl, hoping for some stability. A bright teenager, wishing for some guidance. A patient mentor, waiting for something interesting. Will be continued asap
1. Chapter 1

**The Sanctity of Your Arms**

_Nineteen and a Ticket to Life_

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix.

**A/N: **_I don't know where exactly I'm going with this; I have a basic idea, but not everything is carefully thought out. At all. This is also the first time I've written for Final Fantasy 7, so be gentle, hopefully I'll get the hang of it. Anyhow, enjoy!_

**Pairings: **Tifa/Aerith, Angeal/Zack, others.

**Warnings:**Shoujo ai, Shounen ai

* * *

Very few positive things could be said about Midgar; it was dark at all times, because of the plate that covered the lower city, but in no way was it quiet. It reeked of garbage and pollution, the crime rates were unbeatable. They were just that high. Every day, there was at least fifty murders, one AVALANCHE explosion, a robbery in every store that dared to stay open. The list could continue on like that for quite a while.

Not only the crime and smells, but also the sheer desperation of the place - a visitor could take one step into the darkness of Midgar and know that the people were not happy. Children without parents tried in vain to escape through to the outside world, only to be shot down by the guards at the door. Old people spent their days in senile prayer, asking their Goddess for a way out of their miserable lives. Teenagers made their way through life stealing and killing, making the next generation of thugs and criminals. It was an unending cycle. And there was no escape.

The people of Midgar were like caged, disease-carrying animals; and only once in a blue moon did one of the citizins get a chance to try to escape. One in billions, most likely about to get pushed down as soon as they took their first stand...

Yes, there was perhaps thousands of bad things to say about the city of Midgar. It was almost hard to believe that there _could_ be anything good about it. But there was. And it came in the form of a small, simple, peaceful house - surrounded by a fountain that glimmered with Mako, and golden flowers that just screamed 'well-tended'. It was home that was owned by two of the most unlikely people you'd think to find in a dangerous place like Midgar.

A middle-aged, gentle, but firm woman and her adoptive daughter. Elmyra, and Aerith Gainsborough. The next lucky person to get a chance to stand, and perhaps truly live.

* * *

_February 7th, Wallmarket_

The hustle and bustle of the everyday life in Wallmarket was particularly lively today; then again, maybe not. It's not like Aerith was the type to go against her mother's will and visit one of the most dangerous places (for a woman) in Midgar every day. Sure, maybe she would go to the old park of her childhood, or the church near the gate to the outside world…But not Wallmarket. Well, of course there was an exception today - but she could hardly be blamed.

February 7 was the day of her 19th birthday, and Aerith was determined to make the best of it. Which meant she wanted one of those delicious, gorgeous cakes from the wedding store…Fauna's, or so the catalog said. Aerith wouldn't know personally, because, as stated earlier, she didn't make trips to Wallmarket. Why there was a wedding store in Midgar of all places, Aerith wasn't sure; who would want to get married in a place like this? But they sold pretty, flowery cakes, so the brunette wasn't going to dwell on unimportant things like the locations of party shops.

The teenager was currently hunched over in the shadows of an abandoned building, about five feet away from the drug store. Apparently Fauna's wasn't too far away, Aerith couldn't see it yet, but she was sure it would come into view as soon as she got closer… Of course, there was the fact that she was a tad nervous _to _get closer.

The young woman sighed softly, she felt a tad paralyzed; there were tall, leering men everywhere, and she would bet all her life savings that they wouldn't hesitate to ship her off to Don Corneo. That man was the reason that this place was definitely not for women…Everyday, he would get three women to choose from, and make one of them his bride - for as long as he happened to want. Definitely not the fate that Aerith wanted on her 19th birthday of all days.

That's right, it was her birthday…What's a birthday without a cake? Aerith frowned, why was she still sitting here? Time was wasting away and mom was waiting at home, getting more and more suspicious as the clock ticked on by, most likely. Bewitching green eyes narrowed in determination and she stood up fully, the light barely touching her.

She strode forward, ignoring all of the hungry gazes that were suddenly drawn to her. She had eyes only for the drug store, it was getting closer, closer…Another building came into view…Closer still…She could see a long, white, silken gown…Closer…She could barely make out a sheet of paper on the window…Closest yet…The door, right in front of her…And…Aerith stopped, her determination died, and…

'_Fauna's Bridal Store is out of business.'_

Aerith sighed. That really wasn't too surprising. Really, what idiot opened up a _wedding _store of all things in _Midgar _of all places? She turned on her heel, and, still ignoring the leering men, made her way back to her house. Like any other day, she evaded every attempt at her life, innocence, gil, and freedom.

By the time Aerith made it back home, she was covered in dirt, a tad sweaty and a little miffed. She was also dreading the run-in she was going to have with her mother. Not that they were on bad terms generally, quite the contrary, it was just that Elmyra worried, and Aerith was adventurous to a fault.

It was a clashing combo.

And just like Aerith expected, the moment she stepped into the house, Elmyra was standing right in the doorway, a worried and frustrated look on her face. The older woman spoke calmly, "Where have you been."

Just as tranquilly, the younger female responded, "Wallmarket."

Elmrya pursed her lips, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Aerith shifted slightly, but replied boldly, "To try to buy a birthday cake." she met her mother's troubled gaze with sparkling, fiery green. They stared at each other for quite a while, until…

"Oh, Aerith. You know how dangerous it is, and you know how much I worry." Elmyra spoke gravely, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to a band of ruffians…Or heaven forbid, that Don Corneo fellow." the brunette shook her head, "I wouldn't be able to survive something as horrid as that."

The daughter's will to be rebellious crumbled, and she embraced her mother, "Nothing like that happened mom, you don't have to worry anymore today."

Elmyra sighed softly, "Thank the Goddess nothing did happen. And the Goddess that nothing will happen anymore…" Aerith blinked and stiffened, unsure of what that meant. She pulled away and looked at her guardian inquisitively. "I've gotten a birthday present for you, my dear." the woman replied simply before turning away and approaching the cupboard behind her. Aerith was left to stare at her back in confusion, wondering.

"Mom?" the other woman merely continued to rummage through the pantry, humming to herself. Aerith stepped behind Elmyra and attempted to see what she was doing over her shoulder. "What do you mean 'nothing will happen anymore'?"

She waited semi-patiently for her mother to find what she was looking for, because obviously the other female wasn't going to answer her questions yet. Aerith suppressed the urge to grumble.

A few minutes passed and Elmyra found what she was looking for, "Here it is…" she turned and met Aerith's burningly curious gaze, "Sit with me." the girl nodded and moved to sit at the kitchen table, a moment later the older woman joined her.

"Mom, what is this all about?"

Elmyra sighed, "They say the trains will stop running up to the plate soon."

"Huh?"

Aerith was ignored, "The prices are the highest they have ever been…But there's no waiting for it to get cheaper. They won't be sold at all soon, so I had to take a loss." Elmyra paid no mind to the suddenly apprehensive looking teenager, "It's more than worth it. Your happiness, your right to a good life, it's everything to me - and I'll see it done." she finally met her daughter's gaze and smiled softly at the shocked look on the girl's face.

"Mom…?" a slip of paper was pushed across the table and Aerith numbly looked at it. It was a ticket to the upper world. Elmyra then sent another piece of paper, this one fancier. Aerith gasped when she saw what it was. A ticket to one of the finest theatres in all of Gaia, or so it was said… "N-no, this is too much!"

Elymra shook her head, as if in disagreement, "The show ticket is for your birthday…The train ticket is there…" the brunette sniffed suddenly, "Because you don't deserve any less."

"…Mom…!" Aerith shook her head, "I can't do this…I can't leave you!"

"There's no time for indecision, Aerith. You've always wanted to see the world, haven't you?" Elmyra sighed, "This is your only chance. And the train leaves in five hours. They say it's the last train to the upper city, they say it'll never come back. You can't let me stop you, my dear."

The teenager said nothing, just swallowed thickly and stared at her hands. Elmyra just stared at her daughter sadly. Neither spoke. Only their breathing and the faint sound of gunfire (ever there in the background) could be heard. Time ticked by slowly, and Elmyra prayed that Aerith wouldn't fight against her wishes.

Slowly, the nineteen year old looked up, "I'll be back to get you out of here."

Elmyra smiled soberly, "I know you will." of course, neither could really believe that for sure.

"I'll find what we both would like best to see together, and I'll come get you and take you there." Aerith said firmly, "It'll be wonderful."

"I know."

"We'll be together again."

"We will."

"You won't be here until you die."

"I'll pass away in the mountains, in a nice little cottage."

"I won't be there every day, but I'll visit frequently to check on you and the flowers that I plant around your house."

"I'll have tea ready and we'll talk and bask in the beauty and fragrance of the blooms."

"…Mom…"

"Don't keep me waiting."

They fell silent, soft sniffles and the ignorable sound of gunfire in the background. "I won't, mom, I won't."

* * *

**A/N:** …Yeah. Please review. Next chapter, Tifa should be showing up.

This story is dedicated somewhat to my mom, and to the pairings that I greatly love.

Please review! It's unedited (because I'm tired, it's 3:30 a.m.), so I'm sure there's some good critique to receive.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sanctity of Your Arms**

Dreamless, Beautiful Future

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Final Fantasy 7, that wonderful game belongs to Square Enix.

**A/N: **_Oh wow, I got more reviews then expected…Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'd respond to you all, since you're mostly anonymous. But since everyone said generally the same thing…Thanks for the reviews, I'll update asap, hope you'll continue to enjoy my story._

_I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update! D:_

_Hopefully I'll get to include Angeal and Zack soon. ^.^_

-Yearner-

Her long, thin, and calloused fingers were spread out before her, poised over the ivory keys of the piano in the middle of a stage. She wore a pure white dress that reached a little below her knees, the hem flared out delicately. On her feet was a pair of heels to match her attire, her hair was pulled back into a bun, with small ringlets loose and fluttering about her face.

It was an understatement to say that Tifa Lockheart was pretty; she was downright gorgeous, and her entire audience tonight knew it. They loved her, adored her even. Tifa was sure by the end of the night she would have at least thirty bouquets to take home, maybe even chocolates. There was even a possibility…Tifa stopped that thought; she wasn't happy about the simple gifts, let alone _that_. Sure, it was flattering, and she accepted them so that she didn't hurt anyone's feelings, but it…The lone seventeen year old sighed, it wasn't what she wanted with her life.

She didn't want to be dolled up, shown off and then married off to some unknown, wealthy and influential man. From the time she turned four, her father - mayor of Nibelheim - had set up piano lessons for her. And now, as a teenager, she was a pretty famous pianist.

But even with all of the 'perks' of her position in life; fame, fans, money. It still wasn't what she wanted; not at all. No, her dream was - she was forced to stop that thought when there was a loud 'ahem' off to her right. She blinked, glanced over to meet her father's impatient gaze and then to the crowd of faces in front of her.

Her queue to start had already passed a while ago. Sighing softly, Tifa set her fingers to work, and soft, almost melancholy music filled the hall.

-Hoper-

In the group of rich, high class people stood a girl who had never felt more out of place - not that that was going to make her leave. No, now when she was hearing one of the most enchanting, haunting songs she had ever heard. Green eyes glittered as she took in the true bitterness of the music - it was almost like the person was pouring their feelings out into the melody.

Aerith curiously looked around to the grand piano stationed in the center of the stage; the brunette almost gasped when she say the girl sitting on the white bench. Deep brown hair was set up in a bun, soft ringlets framed a beautiful face - looking incredibly soft. Aerith's fingers twitched at the thought of running her fingers through the silken mass. She had never really been able to take care of her hair as well as she would have liked…

Nor her skin - unless soap and water counted - she noted as she stared at the girl's porcelain-like skin. The woman was obviously from a wealthy family, seeing as she was performing in the fanciest theatre in all of Midgar…Aerith wondered if she should feel envious of the other brunet; she herself had obviously been poor, and had never had time to beauty herself up…But as she gazed at the pianist she didn't feel envy, instead she felt sympathy.

Aerith took a few looks around and took in the crowd. They were all entranced - men and women alike, though the men were definitely more obvious. She hummed, no one seemed to notice…But how could that even be possible? She was right there, in the center of their gaze; and yet they couldn't see the pure sadness that radiated from her? Aerith frowned, were all of the people above the plate this inattentive to the obvious?

It was clear that the pianist was unhappy; you could see it shine from her deep burgundy eyes…Why did it seem like Aerith was the only one able to see it? The brunette studied the girl who looked younger than her; while it was definitely beautiful music, it didn't seem like all of her heart was into it.

Aerith didn't know why exactly, but from that moment on, she felt compelled to know everything she could about the younger girl.

-Yearner-

Her fingers finally stopped racing as the last song ended; Tifa put her hands into her lap and gazed at the enthusiastically cheering crowd with almost uncaring eyes. It was flattering, but… Tifa shook her head as she stood slowly and offered the crowd a small, fake, but pretty smile. Then she took her leave of the stage, making her way towards her dad.

"Father." she said simply as he turned to her with a proud expression.

The man nodded off to the right as if signaling something and Tifa blinked, he turned back to her and spoke, "Ah, Tifa - I wanted to introduce you to someone." the brunette's heart skipped a beat. He waved over at an unknown person and Tifa bit the inside of her lip.

Moments later, a tall, ebon-haired man stepped up in all his gothic glory; Tifa fought the urge to blush, the man was definitely dashing. However, burgundy eyes hardened, it was obvious why the man was here - and she definitely wasn't into the age difference between them. Tifa fought the urge to panic. It was overall her father's decision to if she was going to be betrothed to this man.

Calming herself internally, just like how her teacher had taught her to, she met the suitor's eyes. Tifa had to stifle a gasp at the beautiful, ruby, gaze. "Tifa, this is Vincent Valentine…Quite an interesting fellow. He used to live in Nibelheim, up in the Shinra mansion. But nowadays he lives in Cosmo Canyon, aiding in the 'Study of the Planet'."

Tifa blinked; that was actually very interesting. However, she still wasn't interested in marriage. Her face screamed of her distress, but, her father didn't seem to notice. Vincent however did, he glanced at her, expression unreadable.

Slightly wondering at what the mysterious man could be thinking, Tifa snapped to attention when she realized her father was still talking, "Ah yes, this is your assistant isn't it, Sir Valentine?" the brunette turned to look at the new person in question. 'Wow, are all of the people I'm going to meet tonight incredibly attractive?'

The man was about as tall as Vincent's shoulder; he had long, flaming, red hair, pulled back into a low ponytail. While he had a scar over his left eye, his other was unscathed and spoke of striking, glittering gold. He glanced at Tifa and she felt a shiver go through her, this man…Gave off a sort of possessive streak. But otherwise, she actually felt sort of drawn to him. His eyes spoke of immense wisdom, even though he seemed to be even younger than her.

"Nanaki, son of Seto." the red head offered simply, voice low and pleasant, as if prepared to tell a long, beautiful story.

The mayor of Nibelheim replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nanaki." he turned to Vincent, "I heard that you planned to move back to my town for a while?"

Vincent inclined his head, "It is his," he indicated at his assistant, "grandfather's wish for him to see the world. Nibelheim is a first stop, then we'll be off to Rocket Town. I have a friend there who can get us transportation."

Traveling the world? Tifa almost sighed in relief. This man couldn't be a suitor if that was the case.

"Nibelheim? It's of interest to you?" her father looked confused.

Tifa stepped in, "I imagine you wish to see Mt. Nibel?" Vincent and Nanaki both gazed at her, the former nodding in confirmation. "The mountain has many sights to be seen and quite a history, perhaps you would be interested in a tour?"

Her father looked torn between being pleased and appalled, "Tifa, the mountains are too dangerous for a lady…"

Vincent cut in, "I am quite skilled in combat and Nanaki is no pushover, we could protect the young lady." he stared at the worried father.

"Ah, well, then I suppose that's alright. Would you men be interested in a guide?"

Nanaki was surprisingly the one to speak up, "That would be kind of you," he turned to Tifa, "You know the mountains well?"

Tifa smiled, "Yes, they say I'm the number one guide in town." she looked proud at that, her father, however didn't look so pleased. But he said nothing.

"We'll take your offer then, Miss Lockheart." Vincent said.

"Splendid. When should we expect to see you in Nibelheim?"

Vincent pondered for a moment, "Around the beginning of March, we have a few things to finish up in Cosmo Canyon before we start our journey."

"We'll be waiting for your company then." the mayor finished, "Now, I believe we have somewhere to be…"

The black haired man nodded, "We won't keep you then. Nanaki." he turned and seemed to melt into the crowd, the redhead not far behind. Tifa blinked, that was…Not the most courteous of goodbyes. Her father seemed to think so too.

"Hmph, not the best-mannered fellow…" he turned on his heel, "I believe that Strife kid wished to talk to you, Tifa." the words were said curtly, as if they left a bad taste in the man's mouth. "I will be talking to Mr. Rhapsodos when you are done." the he was gone.

Tifa sighed, Cloud. The boy who had had a crush on her since grade-school. The boy she could only see as a good friend…She really didn't want to deal with this. Ever. She wasn't one to want to give someone heartbreak, but it was inevitable when she didn't want to marry him. Not only that, even if she did, her father would never approve. Tifa took comfort in the fact that she could state that as the reason she was turning him down.

The brunette's high-heels clicked on the ground as she made her way to a familiar sight of spiky-blonde hair. "Hello, Cloud." he jumped and spun around, hitting Tifa in the face with a bouquet. The teenager made a distressed noise and apologized heavily, blush burning on his cheeks.

"S-sorry, Tifa!" the boy looked ready to die from mortification, so Tifa took pity on him.

She smiled sweetly, this one actually real, "It's alright, Cloud, I shouldn't have snuck up so close behind you."

Cloud blinked, took in the fact that they _were_ standing pretty close together and flushed an even deeper red. He stuck out the semi-ruined flowers, "These a-are for you." Tifa smiled, this one a little more forced - not that he seemed to notice.

"Thank you, Cloud." she took the bouquet, refusing to meet the blue-eyed gaze that was trained hopefully on her.

They fell silent, and Tifa felt incredibly awkward, "U-um…" the blonde spoke up, "Do you like the flowers?"

"Yes, they are lovely."

"…Tifa, I…" the brunette glanced up, met the desperate gaze only for a moment and then looked away once again. She bounced on her heels, biting her lip and feeling increasingly uncomfortable; she didn't want to deal with this right now. She could feel piercing, hopeless blue eyes upon her, but couldn't meet them. She just couldn't. Cloud deserved the best, he was a sweet kid, but she could offer what he truly wanted. It went against her heart and what was realistic.

"Cloud…You're a good friend." blue eyes widened in despair at the almost cliché words, "But I…"

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and he shook his head violently, spikes swaying, then he turned; without a word, he ran, unable to listen to the rest. Tifa guiltily thanked him for that - she truly did not want to go through with the rest of her let-down. Her heart hurt enough anyway.

-Hoper-

Aerith felt out of place to say the least, and she couldn't get one glimpse of the pianist that she wanted to study. She exhaled in disappointment, perhaps she should just leave…After all, she was getting some odd stares from the high class people around her. It wasn't surprising though, after all, here she was, wearing old, patch garments while they wore the finest silks…She needed a thorough bath - they were highly groomed, manicured, and perfumed.

Suddenly feeling even more self aware, Aerith silently slipped through the chatting crowd and back to the exit…

Outside the breeze was fresh, it was the clearest air Aerith had ever breathed in. Sighing in content, the brunette strolled down the streets - taking in the sights and sounds of the upper plate of Midgar. It was completely dark now, and there was a certain ominous feel to it…But that was ridiculous, she had lived in the slums all of her life, there was no way she was going to suddenly get mugged in the upper world! Aerith laughed to herself half-heartedly. Still, she couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feel that seemed to follow her.

Passing down several streets, the brunette pondered what she was going to do now…Aerith honestly never thought she'd ever make it this far. The teenager stopped, staring at the building that was now in front of her, it looked abandoned. Aerith turned, about ready to continue her walk when there was a shattering of glass to her right. Green eyes widened slightly and glanced towards where the noise originated, she clenched her fingers together when she saw a small group of people. Small, but dangerous-looking. There was a red-head, a little taller than her, with facial tatoos - he looked drunk. The man standing at his right was much taller and bald with a pair of shades (even though it was nighttime). To the 'leader's' left was a short, blonde woman, who looked like she'd rather not be here today.

"Heey….You're a pretty lill thang," the red-head slurred, "not reallely my type though, yo…" the man turned to the bald man, "heeey, Rude my man, ish she your type?" the other man said nothing. Aerith swallowed nervously, fiddling her fingers together.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, "Can't we just go home tonight, Reno? I have a test tomorrow."

Reno, as he was called, blanched, "Fuck tests, 'Lena…Who needsh testshes…?"

"You, apparently."

"Whatever, yo." the red-haired man turned back to Aerith, "I need to get laid…"

Aerith took a step back, fear beginning to grow, she was going to run, but a new voice entered the scene, "Reno, you really need to learn a little self-restraint." everyone turned to the blonde man that had appeared, "How about you leave the lady alone and go sober up."

Reno groaned, "Great, yo, it's Strife." Aerith took in the blonde's appearance, he had spiky hair, and some of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Cerulean and almost like they had a glow of their own. "Go mind your own business, chocobo-head."

Elena flushed slightly at the sight of the taller teenager, "Cloud."

"Elena, mind doing me a favor and taking care of your idiot friend?"

"I resent that, yo!"

"Of course, I do owe you, Strife." Elena turned to her red-headed friend, "Let's go, Reno - you fail one more test and you'll be kicked out of that class. I'm sure Mr. Tseng would be disappointed."

Reno glared, "The hell are you bringin' in Tseng for? That's low, yo…"

"It's working." the woman grabbed her friend's arm and started tugging on it. He firmly and stubbornly planted his feet. "…Argh, Rude, help me out!" the bald man gave her one look, nodded, and picked up his stubborn friend - throwing the red-head over his shoulder.

Aerith felt amusement bubble up in her chest, "Rude, put me down, you fucker!" the teenager screamed, kicking his feet, "Shit, put me down, yo!"

The bald man merely kept walking, Elena in tow, the woman turned, "Sorry about that." Aerith merely shook her head. "Later, Strife."

Cloud inclined his head, "Later, Elena." after the trio were out of sight, the blonde turned to the brunette, "Are you okay?"

Aerith smiled, "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you, Mr. Strife."

"Just call me, Cloud." he gave her a curious look.

"My name is Aerith, pleasure to meet you," she stuck out her hand and he promptly shook it.

They fell into silence, then, "Sorry to be blunt, but are you from the slums?"

Aerith flushed, "…That's a bit rude, but…Yes, I am. Is it that obvious?" the brunette pouted, Cloud stuttered.

"S-sorry."

"…It's okay."

Cloud shuffled his feet, "So, uh…Where were you heading?" Green eyes lit upon the boy's face in curiosity. "_Were _you going somewhere before those three bothered you?"

The girl shrugged, "No…I suppose I wasn't."

His eyes widened in surprise; this delicate little female was going to wander the streets of Midgar alone? With nowhere to go, most likely no money, and no inkling of what was dangerous or not? She was in the Turk's 'territory' for Gaia's sake! "You know…" Cloud spoke casually, perhaps too casually, "I'm driving back to Nibelheim tonight…If you would happen to want to leave Midgar…"

Aerith gaped; she hadn't even dreamed of the thought of actually leaving Midgar altogether! Seeing the world she had always wanted to see…But, this guy was a stranger. Could she trust him? The brunette eyed the blond; his short but somewhat strong build, his spiky yellow hair…and his eyes; pure blue - maybe not innocent, but clean. He had good intentions.

"It wouldn't be any trouble?" she inquired softly.

Cloud grinned lopsidedly, feeling some accomplishment arising in him, "Not at all." he glanced around, noting the darkness and addressed Aerith, "This part of the town isn't safe in the _daylight_, let alone at night. Follow me."

He walked off and the brunette jumped to follow behind him. She wasn't fond of the silence and spoke up brightly, "So…I've never heard of Nibelheim, what is it like?" Cloud looked at her out of the corner of his eye and blinked at the sudden change in the woman's demeanor. She was…Prettier. All of her concerns that hadn't been on her face earlier were gone and in it's place was a cheerful care-freeness that was rarely ever seen anymore. Was this girl really from the slums? Was someone so happy really able to originate from that filth? Someone so beautiful just couldn't come from that violent, dark setting.

And yet, here she was. Angelic looking behind a layer of dust and grime. Cloud shook his head as he took a left on the paved street. "I was born there…It's located on the Nibel mountains and is generally what you would call a 'small town'. Its only education opportunities are up to High School so most kids past 18 usually leave to go to college or the military. He shot her a sidelong glance and noted the faintly embarrassed look on her face.

"There's also jobs that don't really require an education…" Cloud trailed off and reprimanded himself for his poor choice of words. "Um, there's a boutique, a supermarket, and a daycare…" the blond shrugged, "I'm sure you'd have better luck in Nibelheim then _here." he gestured vaguely to the city around them, "There's…friendly folk back home."_

_Aerith hummed, smiling lightly back at the handsome man, "And what about you, sir Strife? What do you intend to do? You have to be around that age of 'college or military'." she crossed her hands behind her back and peered up at him through brown bangs._

_Cloud flushed slightly at the girl before answering steadily, "I'm aiming to go to ShinRa University." at the brunette's inquisitive head slant he clarified, "That's based in the central of Midgar…It's huge and probably has everything that could possibly be offered. Technical, mechanical, culinary, education…The list could go on."_

"_So what do you want to do?"_

_The blond shrugged, "Maybe mechanical…I could get my Bachelor's degree at Rocket Town later in that case…"_

"_Rocket Town?"_

_Cloud smirked patiently, "A town made up of a bunch of mechanics. They sent the first man into space over there." Aerith gasped and glanced up at the sky impulsively. The blond grinned at her - his night was going a lot better now because of this adorable woman. His heart began to beat just a little faster and Cloud shook his head, berating himself._

"_Here we are." they had stopped in a parking lot in front of a sleek, black motorcycle. Aerith eyed the mode of transportation with wide eyes, and Cloud was surprised to note the slightly excited look in her eyes. "You can take my helmet."_

_Aerith took the piece of equipment, looking slightly bewildered. He shook his head and strapped it onto her head good-naturedly. He straddled Fenrir and patted the spot behind him, "Get on." the girl flushed faintly but obeyed, "You might want to hold on."_


End file.
